


Deserved

by SilverMidnight



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Jonathan’s thoughts when he turns to jail after Cameron is locked in the safe.





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request awhile ago for Jonathan's thoughts after he hurts Cameron in the safe and this little drabble came from that. It is small, but I think it came out well. I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

"Cam!" Jonathan gasped out jerking up in his bed his eyes darting around wildly though he couldn't make out anything.

It didn't take much for him to realize that he didn't want to know what was going on around him. He didn't want to risk seeing everything that he had been dreaming of surrounding him again. Seeing it once was more than enough.

That was a lie. He hadn't been able to stop seeing it. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his brother, his twin, choking as the air was forced out of his lungs; falling to the ground when his legs were too weak to hold him up.

He could see the red mark on Cameron's jaw where he punched him. It was almost as if it was glowing in the fluorescent lights making sure that he couldn't forget exactly who had locked the man in that safe.

It never even occurred to Jonathan that the man could have been Cameron. He was supposed to be the smart one. He was supposed to be two steps ahead of everyone. He was supposed to keep his brother safe damn it!

He couldn't though. He had let himself be blinded by wanting to capture MW and get himself out of prison that he missed all the clues right in front of him and the clues had been there from the very beginning.

There weren't many people that were smarter than Johnny. It was something that he prided himself on. He loved being able to sit there and know exactly what was going on before anyone else did. It thrilled him to no end.

Cameron, of course, could do the same thing as him, but the younger twin didn't enjoy it nearly as much. He just loved being able to make people happy with whatever he was doing. He was a much better person than Johnny could ever hope to be.

Why was he the one that got locked in that safe? The world needed more people like Cameron. People that saw the good in the world and did everything they could to bring a little light in the darkest of times.

He deserved everything that was happening to him. It didn't matter that he had been framed for a murder he didn't commit. Being locked behind bars was the best thing for everyone. It was where someone like him belonged.

With a shaky breath Jonathan laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling silent tears streaming down his face as his mind repeated that he was just getting what he deserved. What he had always deserved.


End file.
